The Last Stand
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: In an effort to grow stronger the Order takes in old friend Nicole Harris and once enemy Severus Snape to defeat Voldemort’s forces and lead Harry to a successful end of evil. In the struggle for good against evil challenges arise that may bring harm to t
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Last Stand

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Rated accordingly for scenes of graphic violence, language, scene of sexual nature, and scary plot-bunnies. OooOooo.

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, Original Character Nicole Harris, Trio, Weasleys

**Pairings:** SS/OC, RL/NT, HP/GW, RW/HG

**Summary:** In an effort to grow stronger the Order takes in old friend Nicole Harris and once enemy Severus Snape to defeat Voldemort's forces and lead Harry to a successful end of evil. In the struggle for good against evil challenges arise that may bring harm to the cause. (HPB spoilers)

**Author Note:** I've been working on this plot line for nearly 3 months and now I finally find myself ready to share it with you all. I hope you all enjoy and please do leave reviews. I need your support to continue writing this.

----

_London, England_

The morning breeze blew in through the open window. A few loose sheets of paper ruffled on the desk in front of the window. A vase, empty of the beautiful life it once held, showed the time that had passed since the room had been inhabited. A thick layer of dust could be carved with the trace of a finger and that is exactly what the man did when he approached the desk.

"She's been missing for how long?" He asked a trace of disbelief still in his voice. He could've sworn he had just seen her yesterday. She has the effect on people…hard to forget.

"Nearly four weeks now…her brother reported her missing. He…he lives in a hospital outside of Derby. Seems he's suffering some sort of mental problem. Went on about something magical…" the young officer said.

"What did you say?" The detective stood stiff and turned to the young officer.

"Said his sister was taken by 'them'…uh, lets see…" the young officer flipped through a file at hand. "Here. Death Eaters…a Dark Lord had found out of her 'treachery'…sounds like-"

"It can't be…" The detective went pale and turned to the window. "That is what she meant."

"Meant what? Sir, I'm not following…"

"I should've known…Peters, she acted so strange. She came to me the morning she supposedly disappeared and told me such a sweet goodbye. She kissed my cheek and told me to be safe."

"Sir, you bring this point up so late in the investigation…"

"Peters, you did not know her. She was the most loving, smart, and kind woman…I thought nothing of it. I was off to Nottingham to see my Mum…I thought she meant me well…for the trip." He moved to the window. "She meant for her trip. She said goodbye forever."

"So…you know where she is?" Peters asked.

"Yes. She is back in her usual lifestyle…"

"What's that Sir?"

"A magical lifestyle Peters…magical…"

---

"Remus you can't believe this…it is…it just isn't right." Arthur Weasley reasoned in the small kitchen they gathered in. "It doesn't make any sense. I don't see.." Arthur stammered for the right words.

"How it would be the right thing?" Remus said frankly. "I thought the same Arthur but…Severus was bound to Draco by the Unbreakable Vow. Dumbledore knew this and he knew in his heart that Severus was of better use to the Order than he was…Arthur, Dumbledore asked-told- Severus to kill him. If Draco hadn't done it correctly…the Killing Curse he would've killed himself possibly. If Draco died, Severus would…he did it under orders."

"And you believe this woman? A woman we hardly know!" Arthur was red in the face and anger rattled his voice.

"I do know her Arthur…we were…"

"I understand you two know each other, but she hasn't been in the Wizarding World in nearly a decade. How could she…Remus I know you are wiser than this." Arthur said, calming and sitting in the chair across from Remus.

"She knows things that could benefit our cause Arthur. She is a magnificent witch. Could have been an Auror but when her father and mother were murdered and her brother…she found this lifestyle too painful to live in." Remus could remember the warm air that drenched his face at the funerals.

"Then why has she come back now Remus? Do you not find it odd?" Remus looked at Arthur through gray eyes and looked to the door. "Remus?"

"She was approached a little more than a month ago by a Death Eater at her work. She told me he, the Death Eater, let her know that there would be so much more destruction to her 'Muggle Hell.' She came to me two weeks ago. She said it was time she stood and fought…she wants to end this as bad as we do Arthur." Remus said, his face serious and his voice grim.

"Why come to you?" Arthur voiced the question aloud, though he had not meant to.

"Because they nearly killed her brother and she said she would fight to the death to protect her brother…and everyone else." Remus stood. "This is a smart move for us. She is so much more capable then us…especially because she was able to get in contact with Severus more than once."

Remus moved to the closed kitchen door. Arthur stood quickly. "And how are we to know she isn't working for the Dark Lord?"

"It took me one second to cast away my doubts of her allegiance…she wants to the Dark Lord to suffer…she wants revenge for her parents death, her brother's destruction…I want her to get that Arthur." Remus opened the door and walked into the dark hallway illuminated slightly by a flickering candle.

"I trust your decision Remus…I just hope it goes as planned."

---

Within the bare room a cloaked woman paced. Her breath fogged the air as she awaited Remus. She felt her feet go numb. How long had she paced the room? Before she could come to a conclusion the door opened. Remus stood in the doorway,

"You're accepted Nicole." Remus stepped towards Nicole and touched her arm. "I had no doubts though." She looked up to him. Her blonde hair framed her oval face and her blue eyes glazed with relief. "It's alright Nicky." She fell into his arms and whispered her thanks.

"I know I owe you so much." She said, her eyes tearing up. "What of Severus?" Remus grimaced and took her arms in his hands. "Where is he?" Nicole turned from his gaze. She knew where he was, but she couldn't say. She wanted to help and she wanted their trust but she knew if she gave up Severus' location he might be… "Nicole?"

Nicole pulled away from his grasp and to the window, boarded up only on the bottom panel. She felt his eyes on her and she closed hers…she felt Severus in danger. She opened her eyes and looked up into the sky. "Red moon?"

"A red half moon…evil is aroused at this hour Nicole. Where is Severus?" Remus said, urgency driving his voice to rise.

"I…" Nicole took a deep breath. "I will get him for you Remus, but first…you must promise me he won't be hurt." She turned to him and looked for a sign of consideration. He shook his head…he agreed.

"I will be back in the coming hour. Wait for me." And in that moment she was gone, soaring to the outskirts of a rubble-like village. She felt the night air fall on her face and she raced quickly to the house on the darkest side of the village, near the forest. She approached the house and knocked on the door three times and stepped into the moonlight. She awaited his face in the ashy window. In a matter of seconds there his face was, sullied with sleeplessness and frustration at his state of being. He quickly opened the door and let her in.

The room was dark and cell-like. Its walls were covered in notes he had made. Plans, people, events…anything he could think to write down. All he knew…he took her into his arms and held her. She felt his breath on her neck and she felt her heart thump louder, pounding in her ears.

"I knew you were alright…" He said to himself as if he had doubted himself before seeing her. "I knew you'd be okay."

"Severus we must leave now." She said uregently pulling herself back. "Grab everything…we need to go."

"Why?" Nicole moved to his candle-lit desk and began to pile papers. "Nicole!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. "Tell me what is going on?" He pleaded…he had changed so much since he gone off the charts from the Death Eaters weeks before.

He had found Narcissa in Bulgaria hidden away in a stony mansion unheard of to any other. He gave Draco to her and said for them to stay there till the war was over and Voldemort was gone…Narcissa found peace in Bulgaria and Draco followed suit. He was not a Death eater like his father…Since he left Narcissa and Draco he has avoided the Dark Lord and his followers. His killing of Dumbledore had driven him into a deep depression…

"Red half-moon Severus…" Nicole said looking into his black eyes and moving a few strands of hair from his face. "Danger is near and we must go." Severus placed his hand on her cheek and brought warmth to her body. She closed her eyes. Severus drew her close to him and breathed her in. "I…" She didn't know what to say.

Severus lifted her chin and pressed his forehead to hers. "Shh…" He replaced his hand to her cheek and began to draw his lips close to hers…

A sudden brief noise outside brought them back to the dark room. They looked to the window for movement, to the door for a sign of someone… "We go now." Nicole whispered. Severus nodded in agreement and flicked his wand packing several papers into a air-tight pile and pressed it in a leather wrap from the table. Putting the papers into a black trunk he looked to Nicole. "Fireplace?" he mouthed to her. She nodded and pulled a bag of Floo Powder from her robe. Tossing some into the flames she made him go first. "Servintine, Severus." Severus looked at her with wide eyes. "Go." She hissed.

Severus stepped into the green flames and, "Servintine," and he felt his surroundings blur. Next thing he knew he landed in the fireplace of a large ballroom. Moving quickly he awaited Nicole. Moments later she appeared. "Servintine Nicole?" She nodded while dusting herself off.

"Servintine," she stated matter-of-factly as she strode by him to the next room. "Come." She motioned for him to follow.

Severus felt his stomach turn as he looked at the door. Light spilled on the floor and voices drifted to him as if on a cold breeze. "Remus, we're here." Nicole stood in the doorway and looked at Severus in anticipation.

"Severus." Remus appeared next to Nicole and looked at him as if he truly were a mirage. "Come." He said swiftly exiting Severus' sight. Nicole walked towards Severus and took his hand.

"I…Nicole…I can't go in there." Severus wasn't afraid but uneasy of the guilt he would receive…as if his last few months hadn't been anything compared to this.

"They know Severus…I'm with you." She squeezed his hand, let go and strode into the next room. Severus closed his eyes and opened them in defiance. With trunk in hand he walked into the next room, awaiting his judgment.

---

AUTHOR NOTE: I really hope you liked this first chapter. I forgot how much I've loved fan fiction…I am back finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Last Stand

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Rated accordingly for scenes of graphic violence, language, scene of sexual nature, and scary plot-bunnies. OooOooo.

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, Original Character Nicole Harris, Trio, Weasleys

**Pairings:** SS/OC, RL/NT, HP/GW, RW/HG

**Summary:** In an effort to grow stronger the Order takes in old friend Nicole Harris and once enemy Severus Snape to defeat Voldemort's forces and lead Harry to a successful end of evil. In the struggle for good against evil challenges arise that may bring harm to the cause. (HPB spoilers)

**Author Note:** I've been working on this plot line for nearly 3 months and now I finally find myself ready to share it with you all. I hope you all enjoy and please do leave reviews. I need your support to continue writing this.

----

_London, England_

"Sir, what exactly are we looking for?" Peters said as the two searched through Nicole's abandoned desk. Dust coated the air and the breeze had long stopped three hours ago.

"We, my dear boy, are looking for any personal documents of hers. Letters, journals…something that can let us know where she might be exactly." They had sprawled nearly all her files on the ground by now and her desk drawers looked ransacked.

"But Sir," Peters stopped, "I thought you said you knew where she was? If this 'magical world' is where she is, then she is there." Peters still in disbelief at what the detective told him held true to his tone because the detective stopped working on the pile of papers and glared at Peters.

"The world of magic covers our own world Peters. Everything that has happened, the bridge…the murders- all of it Dark magic…" The detective turned to a picture of Nicole and her once happy family on a nearby shelf. "You see Peters, Nicole finds herself in a world where she cannot hide anymore. She sees the dark power arising again…that is why she left."

"If she left, and you know what…where…Why are we still investigating?" Peters asked confusion coating his face once again. The detective stood silent then turned to Peters.

"Because we need to find her…I need to know where she is. Where exactly she went…" Peters dropped the file on Nicole on the desk with a loud slap.

"I'm tired Sir, I haven't seen my wife in a few days…I think this is just a waste of our time if we know she is okay. If she is in this 'magical world'" he huffed as her said this, "then…it isn't our problem."

The detective smiled and reached into his coat. "It matters Peters." He pulled out a long wand. "Because I need her…to kill her before she finds a way to stop my Master." Before Peters could react and flash of green shot from the tip of the 'detectives' wand and Peters fell to the ground with a loud thud, dead. Taking a quick glance at Peters, the 'detective' turned to the shelf grabbing the picture of Nicole and smiling at it.

"You've no idea what is coming your way girl…no idea at all." And with a loud pop he was gone. A strong breeze blew through the open window and all the papers on the abandoned desk whirled over the limp body of George Peters.

---

"Remus you said you wouldn't do this!" Nicole screamed as Order members seized Severus' arms and dragged him away to the dark dungeon of the household Servintine.

"I never promised anything Nicole, now please-" Remus took hold of Nicole as she tried to race after Severus, who looked wildly around as three large cloaked figures dragged him down a large dark hallway to his 'dungeon' for the night.

"Remus this is ridiculous. We shouldn't be treating him…he is not the enemy!" Nicole felt her body shake as she tried to convince Remus to overturn the orders, but nothing would be done.

"Nicole, listen to me…you are tired. You mustn't!" Remus tried to grab Nicole as she escaped his grasp and ran down the dark hallway Severus' was pulled down seconds before. "Arthur, tell Molly a pot of tea should be readied. Miss Harris is in good need of some." Arthur, who stood next to Remus nodded in agreement and went towards the kitchen. "This is going to be a long night."

---

"You know this isn't right Remus. He has information we could use…what makes you think he will willingly give us the information if he is being imprisoned by us?" Nicole said as Molly poured a steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Nicole….Nicky please, Severus did not expect to be welcomed back after what he did. He…knew there would be affairs between him and the Order. You cannot let this get to you. I know you have seen so much worse. We aren't going to do him in just for coming to us. We just need…We need him safe and he is safest locked away and under our watchful eye." Remus felt his eyes become heavy and he yawned. "Now I know we all could use a good nights rest. Get some sleep, will you?" Remus stood and walked into the hallway meeting a beautiful young pink-haired witch. Putting his arm around her they walked down the hall to the bedroom quarters.

Nicole sat, her tea still steaming and her eyes still watery, and thought about what Remus had said. "Of course he knew…" she muttered under her breath. Molly Weasley sat down next to Nicole and they sat there for a few moments of silence.

"Dear, I realize your past with Severus…but you cannot let it get in the way of your duty for the Order. You asked to help us and we are allowing you to become a part of this…" Mrs. Weasley repositioned herself to face Nicole. Taking Nicole's hand in her own, "Nicole, Severus is not all good." Nicole looked at Mrs. Weasley in disgust. "BUT! - He isn't all bad. He is a man with a task at hand. He owes Dumbledore his life, and with that said Nicole, Severus intends to end the Dark Lord…Nicole…Severus will not live to see a new day after the fall. I'm sorry." Nicole turned from Mrs. Weasley, her lips quivering and her eyes blurring with tears. "You drink your tea and I'll show you to your room. You need to sleep."

Nicole took a few sips of her tea and stood with Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley…I can only hope that what you said…that the debt Severus has changes." Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly and pulled Nicole into her arms and guided her down the outer hallway to her bedroom.

Nicole felt her body relax in a down bed and she opened her eyes to a slightly boarded window. Outside the moon still floated, blood red and eerie. Nicole closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---

Severus Snape was a man used to darkness and cold, but the cellar was a step back from the warmth of Nicole. He sat in a chair, very uncomfortable, in the corner of the cellar and remembered how close Nicole was to him back at the house he hid in. _I could have just died…_Severus touched his fingertips to his lips and felt his stomach lurch. He trusted her; even after the years they spent apart, and still loved her after the thousands of lonely nights. Nicole once was his…and then-

"Severus." Remus walked into room letting some light in from the hallway. It was morning and Severus never closed his eyes to sleep. "I trust you understand why you were put here." Remus conjured a second chair and sat a few feet from where Severus was.

"Because I killed the Order leader…" He hadn't said Dumbledore's name since that night… "I assume you understand why I did it though, if you did get my memory from Nicole." Severus remembered the night Nicole came to his door. She was so scared and how she had found him was beyond him, but there she was out in the cold of the night waiting for him…

"Severus…did you sleep at all last night?" Remus asked. Severus sneered at the question.

"Could you sleep in here?" Severus gave a haughty laugh and smiled. "Of course you could…" _Half-breed piece of_-

"It was best for you to be locked under key and watched by our men…it gave the other confidence in my decision." Remus stood. "You have a visitor." He walked to the door and nodded. In walked Nicole, her face calm and her body eager… "I'll be back in five minutes." Remus exited closing the door.

"Nicole…I…" Severus stood, weakly catching himself on the top of the chair. Nicole briskly strode to his side, grabbing his arm and helping him into the chair. "I was worried that you…" Before he could finish his sentence she put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I'm fine Severus, question is are you?" She raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and opened them, trying to remove the image of her with him like so long ago.

"I didn't sleep last night, I haven't eaten and…Nicole, you need to get my papers from my trunk and show them. There is some very important information that can lead you to- Nicole." She sat on his knee and pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. He too closed his eyes and brought his hands to hers.

"Don't worry about that Severus, I've already shown them the papers. They are studying them…information is out there. Severus, I came down here to originally talk Remus into letting you out, but he won't until they get confirmation that your information is real. We can only wait…can you tell me where we should look? To get quick confirmation…something that can help." Severus brought his hands to her face and pulled her close and kissed her. She drew in a sharp breath then sighed… "Severus…" She kissed him back and let her hands wander his chest. Pulling away from the kiss she smiled. "I've missed you too." Before they could say anymore the door latch creaked and Nicole stood. Remus walked in and nodded to Nicole. "Anything?"

"That's my question. Severus, they need proof that you are not in the wrong. What can you tell me?" Remus made his way to where Nicole and Severus stood. "We have reviewed your notes and don't know our next move. There is so much said Severus, but not enough to give direction."

"Isn't that your job, to direct your people?" Severus mocked.

"Severus." Nicole scolded. Severus cringed and looked at Remus directly.

"The Carrows are working out of a rundown mill in Essex. Best way to get to them is during mid morning. They have a tendency to be out all night and day so they are weakest at that point." Severus said without a stitch of disdain in his voice as he looked directly at Remus. "They would be a good catch." He said, finishing with a slightly cocked head and sneer at Remus. "Satisfied?"

Remus moved to the door. "Not yet Severus…Not yet…" Nicole looked to Severus and smiled. With a quick squeeze of his hand she left after Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt, guard for Severus, closed the door and locked it.

---

"Hestia and I are heading out tonight. We need to watch them for now before we move in on them. We don't even know for sure if they are truly out there." Remus said to Tonks as he packed a heavy cloak and a few papers with information on the Carrows into his bag. Tonks moved to his side and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't go…let Moody do this. He wanted to. He voiced-" Remus brought his hand to her cheek and smiled. "Please."

"Nymph-" Tonks huffed a little, "Tonks." He moved her close to him. "I will be fine. Hestia and I will be fine…We need to get this done as soon as possible so to clear Severus…for now." Tonks rolled her eyes and moved to the fully boarded window and leaned against the wall.

"It's bloody mad he's even being slightly trusted. Why did you believe 'Nicky'?" Tonks was not a jealous person, but the use of Nicole Harris' nickname by Remus was odd to Tonks.

"Nicole Harris…Nicky, is an old friend. She was the youngest daughter of Dorcas and Evan Meadows. She wasn't there the night Voldemort came and killed the Meadows and nearly killed the youngest brother; drove him to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. Since then Nicky has gone into hiding and hid her brother away." Tonks shifter her eyes feeling slightly foolish for making Nicole out to be something she wasn't.

"Nicole came to the Order because she knew the Dark Lord had returned and she wasn't going to let it go on anymore…she doesn't want anyone to even endure the pain she felt when her entire family was murdered. All of them…gone."

Tonks moved to Remus and wrapped her arms around him. She cried and Remus pulled her into a warm embrace and let her cry.

"Don't die on me Remus. I can't have that." Tonks whimpered. Remus only pulled her closer, kissed her and looked into her eyes, agreeing that he would never leave her with a single look.

---

The night came slowly in Essex and Remus watched the only rundown Mill that was marked on a map Severus had drawn. He looked to Hestia who watched the area around them. They hid in a low bank of brush and stone.

Once night had left and the sun rose in the east, Remus and Hestia moved closer to the mill, making no sound. They approached a broken window and took a quick peak. Alecto and brother Amycus sat at a rickety table in the middle of the room eating a small breakfast.

Remus nodded to Hestia and they moved in.

---

"Severus?" Nicole lightly shook Severus as he slept slouched in his chair in the dark cellar. "Severus, wake up…they…they got them." She was a foot from his face as he awoke his eyes blurred and slightly cranky.

Severus only felt her warm hand on his arm and he blacked out once more.

"Remus, please let him be moved to a proper room?" Remus shook his head at Nicole.

"All rooms are taken Nicky, you know that." Remus waited for her answer- what he expected from her.

"My room…he can have my room." She stood. "You know this is a good place for him. He is cold, tired…ill. Remus, I will sleep on the couch. Please."

"No. Severus is used to these harsh conditions." Kingsley chimed from the hallway and walked in. "I won't have a lady like you giving him such comforts. He should grow use to this feeling…he will be in the cold earth soon." Nicole shot a look of anger at Kingsley before Remus interrupted before Nicole could fire back. "Quite enough Kingsley…Nicole come. We need to go." Remus left the room, Nicole following suit, but before she left she threw her cloak off and draped it over Severus letting her hand rest on his chin.

---

AUTHORS NOTE: So I know the excitement isn't really there yet but I must set the grounds for this story. I hope you all enjoy the story. New chapter soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Last Stand

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Rated accordingly for scenes of graphic violence, language, scene of sexual nature, and scary plot-bunnies. OooOooo.

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, Original Character Nicole Harris, Trio, Weasleys

**Pairings:** SS/OC, RL/NT, HP/GW, RW/HG

**Summary:** In an effort to grow stronger the Order takes in old friend Nicole Harris and once enemy Severus Snape to defeat Voldemort's forces and lead Harry to a successful end of evil. In the struggle for good against evil challenges arise that may bring harm to the cause. (HPB spoilers)

**Author Note:** So things are starting to get better. I really hope you all like this chapter. It's a pretty good one for explanations of how Severus and Nicole 'know each other' and a preview of what is to come. This chapter has some RL/NT love…

----

"Remus this is ridiculous! You can't expect just us to fight this war! We need allies…we need more help!" An Order member cried out.

The Order had gathered in front of the large fireplace in the Servintine ballroom for what was supposed to be an informational meeting, but it had turned rough. Remus paced in front of the fireplace. He didn't expect that being a leader would be so hard, and with utmost respect he damned Dumbledore for ever leaving…

"I understand your concern, but you must understand we can easily take in people to help fight, but they may go bad. Turn and give our information to the Dark Lord and then we can easily call ourselves finished." Remus looked to Tonks for some sort of agreement from her. She stood and turned to the other members.

"Remus is right. It would take days to just check a person out and that would require us to focus all our resources on one thing and we can't afford to stop for a few days. If we did, we may miss something…or something might happen." A few nodded heads gave comfort to Tonks, she had helped Remus.

"So, what can we do? Any alternatives for our problem?" Remus looked around the room. The faces were all tired and confused. No one had an idea.

"I do." Nicole stood and spoke up a little louder. "I know what we should do."

Remus nodded and waved his hand for her to come forward. "Explain your idea Nicole."

"I'm not yet really 'trained' to go out and pull missions as you all do," she said looking at the other members, "but I know I am very good at organization and my judgment has always been good." A few people puffed at that last comment for she had trusted Severus Snape, a murderer and traitor still in their eyes. "I can look for people, study their backgrounds…figure out if they are beneficial to our fight." Nicole stood in front of the fire as it crackled in silence. The members sat, thinking about what she had said.

"You can't do it all on your own Nicole. Someone should help you." Tonks spoke up. Nicole and Tonks were not friends, and as far as Nicole could see Tonks never really became 'nice' with her, but she seemed sincere.

"That is true Nicole. You will need help." Remus said, looking to Molly Weasley.

"I know the perfect pair of girls to help you out Nicole." Molly said, knowing what Remus was looking for in her. "…my daughter Ginny and family friend Hermione Granger. Smart girls, organized, and willing to do all they can to help." Nicole looked to Remus.

"Good enough." Remus said, and looked to Nicole. "You are to begin tomorrow. We will clear one of the upstairs rooms for you to start working in. Anyone else have anything to say?" The room was silent. "Then I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

---

Servintine was a large and empty place, secluded in the Dark Forest near Hogwarts. The only true people who knew of its being was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the late Dumbledore. Before he had left that fateful night to go after a Horcrux he had left a message for Minerva McGonagall in case he would not return.

_Minerva, it has been a reoccurring thought that you should know something as times grow darker. Hidden away in the Dark Forest, a very dangerous place but yet safe, is a large Manor in which Godric Gryffindor himself lived with his family on Summer Holiday. It is a myth that truly exists and if danger is to come upon the Order, you are to move its Headquarters there. Be safe and fight the good fight._

Minerva, a wise woman did not immediately find the note until after Dumbledore's funeral. It was hidden in the bowl of Lemon Drop candies. Minerva read it thoroughly, performing spells to make sure it was truly written by Dumbledore himself. When she was satisfied she immediately let Remus know about it.

Servintine was once a myth to everyone, but now for the Order members, it was a fact. But not to Severus…it had always been fact ever since Dumbledore had taken him there all those years ago…

"_Severus, the Meadows family is dead and I feel a certain obligation to protect these children." Dumbledore said to Severus. The two of them looked into the parlor where Nicole, about 18, and her younger brother sat. "They are all that is left."_

"_What is it that you ask of me Sir?" Severus said looking at the children with utmost confusion._

"_Take them to Muggle London and hide them away. Change their names…I don't want them found ever again by Dark wizards…" Dumbledore said so simply. If only things were that simple._

_Severus looked to the girl now standing at the window and looking out. She wasn't a child as Dumbledore had called her, but knowing his age, Severus was still a 'child' in his eyes._

"_I will do this…"_

Severus opened his eyes and looked around the room. Still darkness. Only a little light flooded on the floor from under the door. He felt the warm cover of Nicole's cloak and buried his face in it. Her scent was sweet but dull as the dark cellar suffocated his nose of dirt and mildew. He remembered his dream. The night he met Nicole and her brother Henry…orphans.

"_Who are you?" Nicole said, blatantly bothered by being handled by someone close to her age._

"_Severus Snape. Dumbledore wants me to place you both in hiding." He said, trying his best to not notice her surveying him with a faint remembrance._

"_You look…familiar? Have I seen you before?" She said, now getting closer to where he stood. "You left Hogwarts in my second year…yes. The Slytherin…" She said shaking her finger towards him lightly._

"_Yes, your brother…is he well enough to travel?" He asked. Nicole looked to her brother who sat on the couch near the fire, his body shaking and his eyes darting over the fireplace wall, and back to Severus._

_She looked to the floor and shook her head. "No. He is not. The Death Eaters….they tortured him…nearly to death. He…he isn't himself." Severus knew what had happened. He had seen it before…the Cruciatus Curse was used so heavily on the boy. He had lost his mind._

"_I'm sorry." Severus mustered up and took Nicole by the shoulder and guided her to the window, far from the earshot of Henry, though he would never truly understand what it was they were saying…he was in a world of his own; paranoia had struck him so hard, that he looked to the wall like a monster and the fire as hell itself._

"_London, though in a mess right now is the best place for you. You can escape into it." Severus said, knowing it wouldn't do much good to keep her in the Wizarding world. "And your brother…Derby has a good hospital for him. You can admit him…under a new name."_

_Nicole looked at her brother and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She looked back to Severus and frowned. "I shouldn't leave him in a place I don't know." Severus nodded and looked at the window. The sky filled with stars, like fallen embers from the very battle that had ensued days ago…_

"_I understand and that is why you will find a flat in London, live there. You will be well off for the next years." He repeated as Dumbledore had said moments ago in the hallway. "You need to disappear from this world Ms. Meadows…"_

"_Harris." She said flatly. Severus looked at her confused. "My new last name…" Severus nodded and looked at his folded hands. "I know I can do this, Mr. Snape…" Severus looked at Nicole as if to say, Mr.? "Severus…I…I don't understand what happened."_

"_The Dark Lord chose your family because you parents, especially your mother, had stopped the attempt at the Ministry." Nicole didn't know what exactly had happened at the Ministry, but she had known it was a big win for the good side of the war. Severus however knew what it was that happened…and he felt more guilt knowing that he helped in a small way leading to their deaths. He had told Voldemort of the prophecy. And he remembered Lilly Potter…_

_His eyes watered a bit and he looked away. The feelings he had in the last few days turned his stomach and he felt sick. Nicole grabbed his arm as he closed his eyes and felt weak. He hadn't slept or eaten much in the last week and Nicole noticed the large bags under his eyes._

"_Severus." She said helping him to the floor where he sat, taking large sighs of air. "Are you alright?" Severus opened his eyes and looked at her._

_Here this girl was, orphaned for merely a couple of days, facing a new life that leads with challenges and she cared to ask if 'he' was alright…Severus Snape, Death Eater, killer, torturer…a man that used the same curses that had ruined Nicole's life. Unforgivable._

"_I…you should get some sleep Severus. I suggest it." She said, looking at him with worry. Severus mustered enough strength to grab her hand and she grabbed back and he drifted into a black, dreamless sleep._

Nicole was all he could think about since the day she had left. The day he had felt her lips on his, her hands around his neck, her body pressed against his. The sky, dark and cloudless…the stars shining down as to spotlight her, a wonderful being who had given up so much to save her brother from a life of horror. She was braver than Severus was in his own opinion of her. The day she left was the day Severus felt the bitterness of the war deep in his throat, in his very veins of life…

"Severus?" The door had opened and candle light shot through the darkness and immediately Severus stood, his body tired but strong enough to walk to the middle of the room where he met Nicole. "Are you okay Sev-"

Severus pressed his lips to hers and let his arms pull her close. He imagines for the past 17 years her returning to him and feeling her once again. The almost exile of her from his life and weighed heavily on his life and now…all things seemed better, even as he slept in the dark cellar that had suffocated his very being. He felt his heart beat in a way that had been dormant for so long. She kissed him back and felt her hand touch his face and he melted into her hands.

He wasn't an evil man nor was he a strong man, but to her, he was a knight in shining armor. He had saved her so long ago. She knew it when after a few years of living in London she saw how the life of her brother had deeply changed. He became better, though he refused to leave the confines of the hospital. It broke her heart that he was still afraid, but he understood how their lives were much better in the Muggle world…far from the dark magic that had nearly ended their lives.

"I've missed you." Severus whispered against her lips. She felt tears stream down her cheeks and she replied "I…too." She kissed him harder; passion built up over years of loneliness with the men that entered her life as a Muggle…she was in awe of how things fell together in such times of darkness and fear.

He pulled her into a deep embrace, her face buried in his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Calm fell over the room and they felt the same dream-like state as the night they had parted all those years ago.

---

"Remus…look at them." Tonks said pointing outside the boarded windows. The stars seemed brighter…bigger…like the fallen embers of a fire.

Remus came up behind Tonks and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Come to bed." He kissed her neck and she turned to face him. He pulled her to the bed and sat, pulling her stomach to his face. She hadn't yet changed into her nightwear, but it didn't matter. He let his kisses flutter over her naval and up her chest, landing on the nape of her neck. She flushed and fell into his arms and felt the heat rise in the room.

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt and traced her fingers along his scarred chest. He was very self-conscious of his scars, but she embraced them…she loved every part of him. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

_"Beauty is the __wisdom__ of women. Wisdom is the beauty of men." - Ancient __Chinese proverb_

_---_

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you really like that chapter. It was a little slow, yes, but I mean only well by it.  Please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me if you could tell what you liked, what you thought about how the plot is going and some of your ideas. They might sway me... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Last Stand

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Rated accordingly for scenes of graphic violence, language, scene of sexual nature, and scary plot-bunnies. OooOooo.

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, Original Character Nicole Harris, Trio, Weasleys

**Pairings:** SS/OC, RL/NT, HP/GW, RW/HG

**Summary:** In an effort to grow stronger the Order takes in old friend Nicole Harris and once enemy Severus Snape to defeat Voldemort's forces and lead Harry to a successful end of evil. In the struggle for good against evil challenges arise that may bring harm to the cause. (HPB spoilers)

**Author Note:** Hehe…well, I've got a great scene for you people looking for Mature SSOC fiction… LOL! I know you because I am you. This chapter contains sexual content and some innuendo (as always it happens in the kitchen.) Enjoy and please review my work. I would be most happy.

----

The morning was calm and Servintine manor was quiet. The sun had barely risen and Nicole stirred in her empty bed. Leaving Severus the night before was so hard. The comfort he brought to her was missed for so long. She was an adult but acted like a teenager again as she felt Severus all over her. She wished she could have stood there all night in his arms but he had forced her to get sleep. He had convinced her, even though he too wished she wouldn't have slept.

Nicole's eyes crept open and she could see beams of light shooting across the room from the boarded window. She smirked. She didn't know what the windows stayed this way, and she so desperately wanted to just pull the old boards from the window but Remus insisted the house not look occupied from the outside…which made sense. But she missed the sunlight. The last year had been so dark. The sun was always hidden by ominous clouds.

Nicole dressed quickly in a knee length skirt and a pale blue blouse and pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun. Slipping on her shoes and wool coat she left the room quietly and crept downstairs trying not to disturb the other sleeping occupants of the hallway.

She entered the already occupied kitchen. Remus and Tonks sat at the very end of the kitchen table speaking in hushed tones. When Nicole entered Remus looked up and smiled, Tonks followed a similar smile on her face.

"Good morning Nicky…slept good I hope?" He said as she sat near and conjured a cup of coffee and a pastry from the nearby brown bag. She smirked knowing that very mood- strangely over-happy…

"Yes." Of course she slept well, after having Severus for a few moments with no chaos…no harsh thoughts. Just him, her, a kiss, a touch…the very thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Nicky?" Remus said, a slight smile on his lips. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Remus," she said amused at the attitudes of the couple. "I slept well enough to get started on the new Order members." She stood taking large gulps of her coffee and wrapping a half eaten pastry in her napkin. "Is it alright if I run some food down to Severus?" She asked, covering her mouth as she spoke still chewing her pastry.

"Of course. Actually, I was thinking…do you think you can bring him up here. We need to speak about his place here in the Order." Remus said, the smile disappearing as he took a few papers from a briefcase near by. Tonks moved a little away so that he could bring the briefcase closer to the table.

Nicole froze and looked astonished. "His place?"

"Yes, he has helped us a great deal. The Carrows ended up breaking after countless hours of, well, interrogating and we have foiled a plan of theirs to kill hundreds of Muggles in Essex." Remus looked to Tonks and smiled. "It's a good thing we trusted Nicky." Tonks smiled and looked at Nicole.

"You made a good call Nicole." Tonks said with a smile of sincerity.

"Nicky, please. Nicole is much too formal." Though Severus…always called her Nicole. It was his default. "But of course, when Remus here feels formalities are best Nicole is the name." She laughed.

Tonks smiled and nodded. "And always call me Tonks. Bloody hate my first name." Remus smiled faintly and looked at Nicole.

"You ladies and your names."

"What would you rather us call you Remus? Remy?" Tonks laughed and Nicole snickered.

"I'll go get Severus. Be back in a few." Nicole left the room still hearing Tonks poke fun at nicknames that could be given to Remus.

---

Severus stirred from his sleep and stood alert when the cellar door opened. Nicole appeared, a smile gently playing on her face. Her eyes were bright and she almost glided to Severus and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Brought you breakfast." She said handing him a pastry and getting hers from her napkin. "One and a half actually." She laughed as he looked at it and smiled. "I also brought good news Severus. You are getting out of this hell hole. Be good though." She let her hand rub his arm and slide up and around his shoulder.

Severus took the pastry and put it in his robe. She took her arm and looped it into his and began to walk towards the door. Severus stopped and pulled her into his arms. He began to kiss her again and she didn't mind at all.

He kissed her hard and let his tongue penetrate her sweet lips and he felt his stomach lift and his heart skip a beat. He felt the cellar wall on his back. Her hands went to the edge of his pants and she looped her fingers in the belt loops and pulled him into her. He let his hands flutter over the small of her back and land on her hips. She moaned slightly under his touch and let her hands wander over his chest. He sighed as footsteps echoed in the outside hallway. She pulled away slightly and smiled.

"Never any time alone. Come on." They walked out of the cellar, barely touching. Her hand grabbed his and they crept down the hallway and turned towards an upwards stairs and down another long large hallway to a kitchen. "Here."

Remus looked up from the table and nodded. "Thought we lost you for a while." Nicole hid her smile and let a small blush fall on her cheeks again.

"Well, this place is so large, besides he got hungry and decided to eat breakfast first." She said. Severus felt the pastry in his pocket and damned that he didn't eat it. He was really hungry and didn't want to pull it from his pocket revealing Nicole's lie.

"Severus if you are hungry still, plenty more." Remus said pointing to the counter where several large paper parcels of pastries sat.

"Quite fine." Severus said flatly and sat in a nearby chair. Nicole sat opposite of him and poured a cup of tea. "Two," he said as Nicole noted the sugar jar.

"Severus I wanted to thank you for the Carrows information. We were able to get them before a large massacre in Essex. Thank you for your honesty." Severus nodded his head, though he wanted to strangle the man for his 'superiority' in this conversation. A new leader of the Order…the replacement for the man he killed…

Severus closed his eyes and brought his long fingers to his temple and gently massaged them. Nicole slid his tea cup in front of Severus and smiled. "See Remus, no light for so long and he is getting a blinding headache."

Remus took a vile from the shelf behind him and passed it to Nicole. "This should help Severus." Severus, knowing he would never take anything from Remus, smiled as Nicole poured some into his tea. She knew it tasted awful but the tea would drown it out…because all those years ago on that night he first met her he had given her the same. He had done the same for her.

"Thank you Remus." Nicole said and looked to Remus for further conversation. "So, his place in the Order." She was anxious for this decision. She wanted him to be free from that cellar and peacefully next to her in her bed.

"Yes, Nicky, of course." Severus felt a sneer rise in his cheeks but stopped. He shouldn't, but what nerve does Remus Lupin have to refer to Nicole as 'Nicky'? "I think it is best we let Severus start organizing his information and giving us clear direction into this fight."

"I'm sitting right here." Severus acknowledged. Remus smiled inwardly

"Of course, I'm sorry for the offense. It's been a long time since I've sat in the same room with you like so. Please excuse me." He cleared his throat and started again. "We think you should help out with our incoming information. Clarify if things sound right. Put things together for us." Severus nodded.

"We have made room for you in an upstairs room, your new sleeping quarters. If you would like you can go rest a bit. I know that cellar wasn't at all decent." Severus felt his eyes roll and he agreed, inwardly cursing Remus for even speaking of the cellar.

"I will take this opportunity." Severus stood. An hour or two of sleep and he should be ready to get all of his things together to start working.

"Nicole, third room on the second floor." Nicole cocked her head at Remus and he smiled. "Show him please." Nicole felt her face go scarlet and Tonks winked.

"Goodness," she mumbled under her breath and walked out of the kitchen with Severus at her heels.

"Remus, you start trouble." Tonks joked.

"I know…but the troubling thing is dear, it's Severus Snape and Nicole Harris. Merlin, what have I done?" He joked and Tonks planted a kiss on his lips and smiled.

"You know, the morning is still early. We have a few hours till things get started around here." She hinted him with her hips in his face and laughed as she left the kitchen. Slowly Remus packed his briefcase then nearly ran out of the kitchen after her.

---

Nicole opened Severus' room and Severus closed it quickly. Turning, Severus grabbed Nicole and pulled her into his arms. Picking her up and carried her to the bed, falling back with Nicole on top of him. Severus kissed her neck and placed a silencing charm on the room and let her hands fold into his. He smiled as she kicked off her shoes and pull her coat off.

"I don't think this is rational of us, but…" She kissed him deeply and let her fingers glide to the buttons of his shirt. He closed his eyes as he remembered this exact scene 17 years ago. The two of them, close and comfortable.

_Severus was younger, less tired looking and a lot more capable of removing a woman's clothes in less than a second…which would be so apparent as he was not a ladies man and desperate for the touch of a woman._

_Her flesh was smooth, young and warm whereas his was dirty from his running after her in the woods. She had run from not him but the very manor they were in, afraid and smothered by the enormity of Servintine. He had chased after her, worried and a bit frustrated by the young girl. He had found her near the small clearing where a rather large pond sat. The sky was open and full of stars._

"_Miss…Harris. What is the matter with you? This isn't a place to go gallivanting in." Severus scorned as he approached an already crying Nicole._

"_Please…Nicole." Tears ran silently down her face and she looked to the stars. "Shooting stars. Mum would have loved this." She felt a lump in her throat grow larger and she closed her eyes. _

"_I…" Severus didn't know what to do or say, just to comfort the poor girl. She had become so much weaker as the day had gone on. She didn't want to be in the large house any longer. She hated it there and her brother didn't get any better since the night before. "I'm sorry."_

_Without thinking of the repercussions, he wrapped his arms around Nicole and let her cry for what felt like hours. Her crying brought comfort to his heart. She cried for the both of them without knowing it. With every tear shed, Severus felt his heart creep to life for her._

_Nicole opened her eyes, sticky with tears, and looked at Severus whose eyes were closed. He was holding her gently but strong enough that if she had fallen she'd never had hit the ground. She didn't feel so safe until now, in his arms…_

"You alright Severus?" She asked, his shirt open down the front revealing his ribbed chest and scars. She kissed the bare shoulder that was marred with a deep scare from so very long ago. He felt his flesh electrify under her kiss and smiled.

"With you, of course." He watched as she unbuttoned her shirt and shrug it off revealing her identical figure from all those years ago. He eyed her bra, modest in color, a pale gray, yet nearly gaudy for a public locker room. Her breasts, fair in size, made his eyes sizzle and he felt himself rise within. He felt alive.

Nicole pulled her zipper to her skirt down and pulled the skirt off down her legs. She was fair-skinned and Severus felt a divine feeling in his nether region. She smiled and unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down of his pants. He helped kick them off. Seeing his underpants form a tent-shape, Nicole felt her knees go weak and Severus flipped her over on her back and began to kiss her bare skin starting at her ear and working down her body to the edge of her underwear. She laughed a little as his hair tickled her stomach.

"_Kiss me," Nicole said, letting her hand cup his face. His eyes opened in shock and he didn't reply. "Please." She drew herself closer to him and leaned her head upwards. Severus didn't move. "Please," she said in a mere whisper._

"_I…shouldn't." He said, but he knew he wanted to and that it should happen…_

"_Or I will." She grew closer to his lips, and before her lips could touch his he leaned his head forward and let his lips connect with hers. In a second or two of kissing, his hands grabbed her face and pulled it closer to him. Kissing her harder he felt her melt into his mouth and she the same. It was as if their kiss fused into one being._

_Pulling away, Severus closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "My wish…came true." Nicole said._

"_What is that?"_

"_I wanted you…I hardly know you and I can already say I need you forever." Severus felt the same and they slowly lowered to the grassy bed beneath their feet._

Touching his head as Severus let his tongue dip into her naval, Nicole laughed. Severus loved her laugh. It was light and happy, and youthful. He missed her whole being.

"Please Severus…" She moaned as Severus circled her inner thigh with his finger. Slowly he hooked her underwear and pulled it down slightly revealing the light skin that was just above her heated and eager organ. "Please."

Severus pulled her underwear down and around her ankles revealing herself. Spreading her legs she pleaded silently for Severus to take her, she was his. Severus smiled pulling his underwear off and slowly gliding up her body to meet her eyes and kiss her. "I've loved you for as long as I've missed you. Everyday I wished you'd enter my life." He said, she smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm here now." They kissed and slowly Severus entered her letting there bodies unite and mold into the same sync. From slow movements they began to rapidly move against each other. Her breath became shallow as she felt an overwhelming pleasure spread throughout her body. Her mouth formed a small 'O' as Severus let his free hand, while the other supported his body on hers, glide over her breast.

Severus felt his insides turn into fire and his frustration with loneliness crept away as he was filled with passion for Nicole. The sun shined into the room brightly and as they both came to a climax a slow moan escaped Severus lips and Nicole sucked in her air and let her lips trace his collarbone. "I love you." She was able to confide into his ear as he lowered her to the pillows beneath their bodies. Slowly his body grew tired and he nearly collapsed on Nicole, and sighing he rolled to her side pulling himself close to her he let their bodies fold into each other.

"_This is what I want to feel always." Nicole let her hand roam Severus' face and shoulders._

"_What do you want to always feel?" He said kissing her shoulder over and over._

"_Safe." She let her hands curl around his neck and her naked body mold into his. "With you I'm safe."_

_  
And he felt that same._

"Safe…" He sighed into her shoulder as they fell asleep in each others arms. "With you."

---

AUTHORS NOTE: yes this is exactly the chapter I had to make. All that sexual tension made me irritated and I'm not even getting anything on the side. LOL! Well, please leave a review. If this chapter bothered you, well, read the top Author Notes as it gives fair warning. In that case, learn to read. ;) LOL! Much love though.


End file.
